She is my Master!
by shanejayell
Summary: A Mai Hime alternate universe! When Mai and Natsuki are kicked out of their boarding house, they must find shelter with a... eccentric lady. YURI.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from this fanfic, they all belong to the owners of Mai Hime etc. etc. This fic will also contain yuri, so if that's not your thing I'd suggest skipping it. I am also riffing HARD on the anime and manga 'He is my Master' so it might be considered a spoiler.

She is my Master! (A Mai Hime Alternate Universe)

"You had to get us kicked out of the boarding house, didn't you?" Mai Tokhia complained good naturedly, the busty orange haired teen dressed in a simple blouse and red skirt. They were sitting down in one of the parks around Fuka, sitting on several pieces of their collected luggage. It was a tough situation for them, made worse that both had only just transferred to the remote Fuka Academy.

"It wasn't my fault!" Natsuki Kuga snapped back, the slimmer young woman's black hair shining around her. "Help me check this list of apartments in Fuka." She looked rather boyish in her trousers and shirt, holding a hand written sheet in her hands.

"Not your fault?" Mai raised her eyebrow as she looked over the list, "I think shooting off a pistol at three in the morning would annoy anyone."

"There was that damn pervert again," Natsuki grumbled. She hesitated a moment, "I'm sorry you got tossed with me, roomie."

"It's all right," Mai shrugged. The boarding house manager did have a point that Mai should have been trying to restrain Natsuki a bit... "I just hope we don't have to sleep outdoors tonight," she sighed.

"There's still places we can try," Natsuki said with a determined look in her eye. She got up, "We've rested enough, let's go."

"Right," Mai agreed, picking up her luggage and trudging after Natsuki.

Sadly, their attempt to find a place to stay was mostly coming up empty. School housing was full up, the few rooms for rent on the notice boards were now occupied and the only hotel in Fuka charged so much they'd be out of rent money in a few weeks, tops. They left Haruka Suzushiro's home, coming up to the edge of a fenced property and going around it.

"Well that was fun," Natsuki growled.

"I really wasn't expecting Haruka to let us use her spare room," Mai shrugged, "now that Yukino's moved in."

"You think that they're...?" Natsuki raised a eyebrow as they followed along the wall towards what looked like a front gate.

"That's the story I heard," Mai agreed as they walked by the gates. She saw something posted on the wall and blinked, "Oh ho!"

The notice read in elegant script, 'Housekeeper wanted. Room and board provided, wages and other details open to discussion.' It was posted beside a smaller, pedestrian gate which was also unlocked.

"Housekeeper?" Natsuki looked doubtful.

"I cook, you clean," Mai suggested excitedly. She gestured to the massive wall, "Clearly they're loaded, so why not try?"

Natsuki felt a odd chill, but she also couldn't really argue with Mai. "All right," she agreed as she pushed open the gate, "let's go."

Within the building in a security room a figure watched on view screens the two women who walking up the path to the house. "Not quite what I expected," the voice murmured thoughtfully, "but there are possibilities here." A smile teased lips, "Interesting possibilities."

Together Mai and Natsuki made it to the main doors, but not without mishap. In trying to keep Mai from slipping Natsuki had taken a spill, smudging dirt all over her black pants. "Sorry Natsuki," Mai said sheepishly.

"It's all right," Natsuki sighed as she knocked on the door.

It was only a few moments when the door was answered and both Natsuki and Mai blinked in shock. The taller, brown haired woman was dressed in a fine purple kimono, her slightly red irised eyes gazing at them with amusement. Her age was difficult to guess, anything from their own age to someone much older, her appearance both youthful and experienced.

"Well, well," she drawled, "what have we here?"

Mai managed to recover first as she said, "I'm Mai, this is Natsuki." She bowed a bit, "We were wondering about the housekeepers job?"

"My name is Shizuru Fujino," she also bowed gracefully, "and I haven't filled the position just yet." She gestured for them to enter as she noted, "I wasn't expecting two teenagers, however."

"We had a unexpected problem with our housing," Natsuki offered as they set the luggage down by the doors then followed Shizuru inside, "but I hope we can resolve it soon."

"Ah see," Shizuru murmured as they walked through the massive empty home. "As you can see I live here all alone," she informed them, "I inherited this after my parents passed away, but it's much too big for me."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mai said politely as they tried not to gawk at the interior like country bumpkins. The halls were paneled with the finest wood, the upper sections decorated with high quality wallpaper. Pictures and prints of high quality lined the walls while vases and objects of art rested on pedestals along the way.

"Thank you," Shizuru said with gentle dignity as she lead them into a sitting room. "Please sit," she waved them towards chairs, "And we'll discuss the house keeper's position."

Mai sat right down but Natsuki hesitated, looking at her mud splattered legs. "I'll stand," she smiled sheepishly, "I don't want to damage your nice furniture."

Shizuru rose gracefully as she walked to Natsuki's side. Taking her hands she murmured, "I'm being a terrible hostess. Let me help...."

In a surprisingly short amount of time Natsuki's and Mai's clothes were in a fancy washing machine and the two women were entering a surprisingly large bath in another part of the building. "Wow," Mai breathed out as she took in the high arched ceiling and bubbling waterfall feeding into a pool sized bath.

"With such a fancy washer and all the other stuff," Natsuki noted as she scrubbed the dirt away, "why does she need a housekeeper?"

Mai practically dived in, splashing around happily. "Maybe she's lonely?" Mai offered as she stretched, breasts bouncing.

"Maybe," Natsuki frowned, knowing that there was something about Shizuru that bothered her.

Back in the security room Shizuru settled into a seat, gazing at monitors that showed the fully nude Natsuki and Mai. Her breath came faster as she saw Mai's full breats but seemed to deepen as she took in Natsuki's lean form. She could have simply invited herself into the bath, of course, but Shizuru found it oddly more exciting to watch them this way. The illicitness turned her on, as did her other plans....

"What is this?!" Natsuki stomped into the sitting room later, her black miniskirt clinging to her hips, the little white apron floating above it. The top was closer to a corset than any maid's blouse, the black cloth squeezing tight as the breasts were expertly cupped in white silk ruffles.

"You don't like it?" Shizuru asked innocently as she fought to keep any excitement from her face and voice. Seeing Natsuki in the fetish maid costume made her heart pound, as did the somewhat more full figured Mai.

"It's a little racey," Mai offered diplomatically.

"It's a lot racey!" Natsuki yelped.

"I'm so sorry," Shizuru murmured, "I ordered more generic maid's uniforms, but that was what I was sent." Apologetically she added, "I thought you might prefer those to wearing your still damp clothes, that's why I put them, out for you."

"Thank you," Mai said a bit dubiously as she tugged on the short skirt, Natsuki continuing to give Shizuru a suspicious look.

Shizuru hid a smile as the girls sat, the short skirts offering a lovely view of their thighs and panties. Opening her hands she said, "I'm willing to hire you at 900 yen a hour to start, with free room, board and uniforms. As you are students I'll also leave you time free for class assignments. What do you think?"

"I'll take it," Mai declared.

"Mai," Natsuki hissed to her softly, "we know nothing about her! She could be some kind of pervert!"

Shizuru bit back a chuckle as she thought, 'I'm a cosplay fetishist, lesbian and I love younger women. And soon you'll know exactly what kind of pervert I am.'

"It's a good offer," Mai murmured back, "and we both know we need the rooms, Natsuki."

Natsuki bit back a sigh, they did need the room and there really looked like no other offers coming. 'So why am I so hesitant?' she thought. Shaking her head she looked up to meet Shizuru's warm eyes as she said, "All right, I'll give it a try. But if I don't like it, I'm leaving!"

"You won't regret it," Shizuru smiled at them as she got up, using the angle to take a peek down their bras and get a good look at their breasts. "Come on, let's find you some rooms," she added, making a mental note to pick a room with good camera angles to watch them getting dressed or going to bed.

"I doubt that," Natsuki sighed as they followed her out.

To be continued....

Notes: I watched 'He is my Master' and almost immediately began thinking about what it would be like with a female lead. THEN it occurred to me it might be Shizuru and the story nearly wrote itself. I'm planing at least a part two, with more Shizuru being pervy.


	2. Chapter 2

She is my Master!

Two

Natsuki Kuga felt herself finally relax as she presented herself in front of the class. "My name is Natsuki Kuga," she bowed, her black hair flowing down, "I just transferred here from Tokyo, I hope we can all get along."

Chie Harada looked intrigued as she called out a question, "Are you the one who got kicked out of the dorms for shooting a gun?"

"It was just a air gun," Natsuki said defensively, "and there was a freakin' pervert looking in the window at me."

"Yes, yes," the homeroom teacher waved Natsuki to a seat as he called out. "Next?"

Mai Tokhia entered after Natsuki, the busty redhead drawing a few sighs and whistles. She introduced herself and the teacher nodded tiredly as Mai added, "I hope that you all will watch over me!"

"Awww!" Aoi Senoh nodded, smiling. She got the feeling that Mai was going to fit in to the class just fine.

'Thank god the school uniforms aren't too fetishy,' Natsuki thought with a sigh as Mai took the seat beside her.

All weekend Mai and Natsuki had stayed over with Shizuru, getting used to their new duties in exchange for room and board. Natsuki didn't object to the arrangement, it was pretty fair after all, but what she did object to were the various maid outfits.

There was the skirt and corset outfit they started with. Then Shizuru produced a frilly skirt and stockings version in classic black and white. After that she had them try on a third version cut so low in the front Mai nearly popped out of them!

And all the time Shizuru had watched with that unreadable smile, her red tinted eyes dancing with amusement. 'And why does she always seem to be staring at me?!' Natsuki mentally groaned, 'It's not like I have a body like Mai's....'

"All right, class," the homeroom teacher pushed up his loosely handing tie, "our usual history professor is ill, but the school was able to obtain a substitute. She hasn't had much experience but I hope you'll welcome her."

Natsuki really wasn't paying too much attention until she heard a familiar voice say, "Ara ara, what pretty students."

'Urk!' Natsuki's head jerked up as she saw Shizuru Fujino looking over the class with barely restrained amusement, dressed in a business suit that probably cost several times her daily wages.

Shizuru had that unreadable smile on her face as she swept the class with her eyes. "Well," she said warmly, "according to the professor's notes, you were on page 215." She looked around, "Could Ms... Kuga read this part?"

Natsuki put a natural smile on her face, despite wanting to hit someone. Pulling out the right text she began to read....

Shizuru leaned against the teacher's desk as she watched Natsuki read, fighting back a smile. Natsuki was so adorable when she fought back a annoyed pout, it left Shizuru tempted to annoy her even more. 'No, I'd better not,' she thought regretfully.

She picked a few more students to read, and Shizuru also noticed more than a few interested gazes. The boys were understandable, of course, but she was rather amused at the number of young women checking her out. The boyish Chie was especially noticing her curves... until her classmate Aoi hit her in the back of the head.

As the class ran down Shizuru sauntered over to Natsuki's desk. "By the way, Natsuki?" Shizuru smiled sweetly.

Natsuki looked up at her with what could almost be described as a hunted expression on her face, "Yes?"

Cheerfully Shizuru told her, "Natsuki, you forgot to pick up your lunch this morning. Do you want to share one with me?"

Natsuki went bright red as every student's envious gaze fell on her. "I was going to buy a lunch today," she answered with a blush, "but thank you."

"But I made you a homemade lunch," Shizuru pouted cutely. Just then the bell signalling end of class rang. "See me at lunch, all right?" Shizuru smiled as she collected her books and headed to the next class she had to teach, "Have a nice day, Mai."

"You too, Shizuru," Mai said with a chuckle.

Once Shizuru was gone, a good clump of the class gathered around Natsuki. "She's such a babe!" Tate Yuuichi exclaimed, "How do you know her, Kuga?"

Natsuki grit her teeth, "She's my landlady."

Chun Mei looked at Natsuki admiringly as the black haired girl noted admiringly, "You're so lucky!"

Natsuki muttered, "That's what you think."

Aoi Senou had a rather confused look on her face as she mused, "She looks like the very model of a Japanese lady."

Chie wisely decided not to comment on that. "Are the rumors about her true?" she asked Natsuki, "Is she keeping you as her love slave?"

"WHAT?!" Natsuki yelped.

"You didn't know?" Miyu Greer asked, her light blue hair falling straight down her neck, "When Miss Fujino attended here, there was a scandal involving her and a woman teacher."

"Yup," Chie nodded, "it's a pretty widely known story. The teacher always claimed Shizuru seduced her...."

"That is the rumor," Midori Suguura agreed, the young teacher smiling wryly at the gathered students.

"Miss Midori!" several students jumped as they scrambled to their desks.

Midori laughed, "Aww, I wanted to hear more." She headed to the front of the class, "All right, I'm covering for maths this week, so...."

Natsuki found the class dragging as they hurried towards lunch, the young woman pointedly ignoring the envious looks she got from her classmates. 'Shizuru is a lesbian?' Natsuki found herself wondering. It certainly explained a few of the looks she gave Natsuki, but....

"Natsuki!" Mai poked her in the side.

"Miss Kuga?" Midori looked amused as Natsuki started. "Could you finish this equasion?" she asked, tapping the chalk board.

Natsuki blushed as she walked up to the board, "Yes ma'am." Mentally she sighed, 'Lunch can't come soon enough.'

Once the lunch bell rang Natsuki got up. Mai smiled at her, "Chie and Aoi invited me to share lunch with them. Say hi to Shizuru for me."

"Right," Natsuki said as she stomped out of the room.

Mai along with much of the class ended up in the Fuka Academy cafeteria, a building that reminded Mai more of a high class cafe than a school facility. The interior was air and lit by reflected sunlight, the tables were clean and the staff warm and friendly.

"Thanks for coming to eat with us," Chie said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome," Mai answered honestly.

Aoi unsnapped her chopsticks as she smirked. "Chie is used to being the one stop gossip shop at Fuka," she noted, "which is why she can't ask how you know Miss Fujino."

"Aoi," Chie blushed. She looked apologetically at Mai, "I was going to ask later."

Mai laughed softly as she said, "It's okay." She slurped some of her soup then explained, "We're renting rooms from her." Mai decided to skip over the whole maid thing... it was too complicated to go over quickly anyway.

"Really?" Aoi looked disappointed. "I was hoping the love slave rumor was true after all," she pouted cutely.

Mai snickered, "Sorry, but I'm pretty much straight."

Chie sipped her drink then asked, "And Natsuki?"

That question made Mai hesitate for a moment, thinking. "That's a good question," she admitted as she ate. Both Aoi and Chie gave her a look and Mai shrugged, "Fujino has walked in on our bathing one or twice... Natsuki may bitch but she didn't cover herself that fast, if you know what I mean."

"Saying no, no when you really mean yes, yes," Aoi nodded wisely. She gave Chie a devilish look as she murmured, "We've played that game before."

Chie blushed furiously as Mai smirked.

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

She is my Master!

Three

Natsuki pushed open the door to the teacher's lounge, the black haired woman looking around her warily. "Well, if it isn't Miss Kuga," Midori looked up from her desk with a smile as she asked, "What brings you here?"

Natsuki sighed, "I'm looking for Miss Fujino?"

"Ara ara," the warm voice said from right behind her in a wonderful kyoko accent, "you're looking for me, now? I'm touched."

"Eep!" Natsuki yelped, whirling around to see a very amused Shizuru, the taller brown haired woman smiling slightly. "Don't surprise me like that!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki," Shizuru held up a cloth wrapped box as she said, "I was just looking for you so we could share lunch."

"Isn't that sweet," Midori smiled wryly. "Go on, Natsuki," she advised her, "I'm sure Shizuru doesn't bite."

"Well, not unless you ask her nicely," the school's doctor Yohko muttered, the brown haired woman smirking slightly.

"Come on, Shizuru laughed, holding their lunch in one hand as she gently pulled Natsuki along behind her. They went out to the gardens surrounding Fuka, the older woman navigating surely to a secluded but comfortable spot.

"It's beautiful," Natsuki admitted, looking around the rose bushes in awe.

"This is one of my favorite spots when I went to school here," Shizuru said as she gracefully unwrapped lunch and set out the portions, "an' I wanted to be the first to show it to you." Natsuki settled down, the school skirt riding up to give Shizuru a very nice peep up the edge. 'Black lace,' she noted, smiling slightly.

Unaware of Shizuru's lusty gaze Natsuki hesitated then started to say, "Uhm, I heard a rumor about you in class...."

"Is that story about me and Ms. Yukarinko still doing the rounds?" Shizuru asked, not looking so much offended as amused.

"Well, yes," Natsuki admitted as she ate her rice.

Shizuru gave a throaty chuckle as she said, "Seducing her would be quite a triumph for me, since she found God."

Natsuki blinked, "Found God?"

"She didn't leave school because she was seduced by a student," Shizuru explained, "she left because she had decided to become a nun."

Natsuki blushed, looking down at her food as Shizuru fought back a laugh. She was SO cute, looking all blushy and shy like that. Shizuru decided not to tell her about how close to Yukarinko she had gotten, knowing that it would cloud the issue somewhat. Where there's smoke there's fire, but in this case the fire never went anywhere.

"I'm glad," Natsuki admitted as she reached to drink some tea, her perk breasts pressing against her uniform top. "Not that she became a nun," she said, "But that you...."

"I understand," Shizuru agreed, noting some rice had gotten stuck on Natsuki's cheek. "Hold still," she ordered, leaning close.

"Huh?" Natsuki blinked, then froze as Shizuru's lips pressed against her cheek.

Slyly Shizuru smiled, "You had rice on your cheek."

"I can take care of my own rice!" the blushing Natsuki grumbled, eating a bit more food.

"Would you like a sausage?" Shizuru asked, holding one out on a fork.

"No," Natsuki said grumpily.

Shizuru raised a eyebrow as she said in a voice that was overflowing with innuendo, "So you're not into sausage?"

Natsuki blinked then flushed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Shizuru just laughed, sitting back and relaxing. She teased Natsuki several more times as they ate, and even enjoyed Natsuki teasing her back a few times. Reluctantly they packed up as lunchtime drew to a close, the two woman casually walking back to class.

"Ah enjoyed sharing lunch with you," Shizuru noted as they returned to the building, "do you think we could do it again tomorrow?"

"I...," Natsuki hesitated, but then she smiled back, "yeah, I enjoyed myself too. Why not?"

"Good," Shizuru said briskly as they walked to classes, "then I'll ask Mai to make us up another bento box for tomorrow."

"Mai made it?" Natsuki blinked, "Why didn't she TELL me?"

Shizuru winked,. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Why that...," Natsuki growled, stomping off towards class.

Shizuru smirked, sauntering back to the teachers' lounge to ready for classes. 'I wonder if those new maid uniforms are in yet?' she wondered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What the heck is THIS?!" Natsuki yelped, uselessly tugging downwards at the new uniform's stiff skirt.

This new maid's uniform was a bit more traditional looking than the previous one, in that it had a full blouse, skirt, matching stockings and a apron. However unlike a usual skirt this one was made of some very bouncy fabric, meaning that almost any motion would give someone a very good look at your under things.

"I think it's kind of nice," Mai twirled, sending the skirt flying up and giving Shizuru a very good look at her white lace undies.

'Matching garter belt, too,' Shizuru noted, a little surprised Mai would wear something like that. 'Goes well with the uniform,' she mused.

"It is NOT nice," Natsuki growled, trying to shove down the skirt by brute force and only causing other bits to fly up.

Shizuru smiled as the back of Natsuki's skirt flew up, giving her a perfect view of some very skimpy black panties. Sadly she used elastic garters to hold up the stockings, but overall it was a very pretty sight, especially with the teasing ruffles swirling about

Clearing her throat Shizuru said, "I'm so sorry, Natsuki. The uniforms looked fine in the online catalog I searched...." She put her hand to her cheek and gave a mournful sigh, "I don't know why things keep going wrong."

The suspicious look Natsuki gave her nearly made Shizuru laugh aloud. She clearly didn't know if Shizuru was doing this to her deliberately, but she had her suspicions. On the other hand she couldn't prove it, and that meant she couldn't just stomp out of there.

"It's all right," Natsuki finally sighed, letting go of the skirt and growling in annoyance as it popped up again.

"We'll just have to wear these until you get a new set in," Mai said cheerfully, a knowing look in her eye as she looked at Shizuru..

Shizuru noticed the look but ignored it for now, giving Natsuki a sincere smile as she said, "I'll order in another pair of uniforms as soon as I can."

Natsuki quickly added, "And let us look at it first."

"Certainly," Shizuru beamed, knowing how easily she could manipulate the computer to hide what she was really ordering. "Now, Mai could you start dinner?" she asked, "And Natsuki, dust the library and sweep the halls, please."

"Right," Natsuki sighed, tromping off with her skirt bouncing fetchingly the whole way.

Shizuru took a moment to admire the view, including a bottom that she could imagine inspiring poetry, then reluctantly looked away. She followed Mai down the hall to the large and well stocked kitchen, going inside to watch Mai beginning her preparations.

"Did you want to see me, Mai?" Shizuru asked politely.

Mai turned the heat on something down, then carefully stepped away from the stove to make sure her skirt didn't catch fire. "Natsuki isn't the most worldly person, Miss Fujino, so I don't think she's figured it out," Mai said.

Innocently Shizuru asked, "Figure what out?"

"That you're deliberately ordering kinky outfits to put us in," Mai said patiently. She smiled, "Not that I mind, and to be honest the low rent makes it worth it."

"It doesn't bother you?" Shizuru asked mildly.

"I've worked a lot odder jobs, Mai flashed a grin. "But Natsuki isn't that dumb, she will figure out you're deliberately getting her these costumes eventually."

"So what would you suggest so ah can carry on with my fun?" Shizuru asked, curious about what the girl would say.

"Tell her we got some bonus uniforms with the next shipment," Mai suggested, "she couldn't refuse wearing presents, right?"

"Good point," Shizuru nodded thoughtfully.

Mai smirked, "And you could tell her you're learning to sew and making uniforms." She grinned, "Any revealing qualities were accidental, of course."

"Of course," Shizuru smiled back, liking the young lady more and more. She excused herself as she said, "Thank you for the advice."

"No charge," Mai waved as Shizuru left.

Thoughtfully Shizuru went to her rooms, then unlocked the 'security office' that tied in to the cameras all through the house. Settling down in her chair she smiled as she activated the camera in the library, watching as Natsuki worked.

Natsuki was really quite dilligent, picking up items and bending over to dust in the hard to reach places of the room. And there were a lot of hard to reach spots, with lots of low tables and book shelves. Each time she bent or stretched her skirt shifted teasingly, giving clear views of her panties and pale thighs.

Shizuru gulped as Natsuki bent at the waist, giving a clear view of the panties stretched tight across her lovely ass. 'I am SO glad I hired these two,' she purred to herself as she sat back and enjoyed the show.

To be continued....


	4. Interlude

She is My Master!

Interlude

The staff over at the mail order and online company 'Fantasy Costumes' wasn't large, but they kept busy flagging orders and packing boxes. With the internet business had really jumped at their company, since people could order costumes much more anonymously.

"So Fujino's ordering another batch of maid uniforms?" Arika Yumemia asked, the reddish brown haired young woman carrying over a empty shipping box.

"Looks like it," Nina Wong agreed, the black haired girl frowning at her co-worker's tendency to gossip. "You know, it's not any of our business what she buys."

Arika grinned, "But if we don't keep track we won't know what to suggest to her." She set the box down, "Is Erstin getting them from the racks?"

"Coming!" Erstin Ho called as she trotted through the open warehouse space the company rented. The attractive blond was sweet and cheerful, but what people really seemed to notice about her was her impressive bust.

"Damn, we need to get her to model those costumes for the website," Nina muttered.

"She'd die of embarrassment," Arika sighed.

"Eh?" Erstin asked as she laid the costumes she was carrying onto the nearby table.

"Never mind," Arika waved that off quickly. She peered at the costumes as she noted, "Yep, still maid outfits. You'd think Fujino's girlfriend would be getting tired of them."

"We're getting two sets of sizes," Erstin mused, blushing furiously as she guessed, "is Miss Fujino seeing two women?"

All three young women looked at each other a second. "Kinky," Arika noted.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Nina yelped, also blushing. "It could be...," she searched for a explanation then suggested, "one is for Fujino herself."

That, if anything, made it worse. They had met Shizuru Fujino at least once, and the mental image of the tall, elegant woman romping in a sexy maid outfit, with ANOTHER sexy maid, nearly stunned all three of them.

"Nina you're so naughty!" Erstin cried out as such thoughts scrolled across her mind's eye, putting her hands to her blushing cheeks.

"That wasn't what I meant," Nina protested uselessly.

"I never knew you had this kind of side to you, Nina," Arika noted with a impish smile, "I think I'm impressed."

"Don't you start," Nina growled. She mentally tried 'fitting' Shizuru into the uniforms, then shook her head, "The Sizes aren't right, I can't see Fujino wearing one."

"So we're back to two girlfriends," Arika noted relentlessly.

"Or she has two employees," Erstin offered the idea politely, even though she knew that was extremely unlikely.

Arika snorted in amusement as she said, "What sort of person would put some of these things on for a job?"

Mysteriously while cleaning a shelf in the Fujino home with the dust cloth, Natsuki Kuga sneezed, nearly popping her ass out of her tiny mini-skirt. Chalking it up to drifting dust, she carried on with her work.

"I mean, just look at this one," Arika held up the black dress against her front. While basically concealing the cloth was thin and silky, designed to cling and flow over a woman's body and highlight every curve.

Nina had to fight back a gulp. She found Arika annoying, abrasive and immature, but she would also admit to feeling a tug of attraction to her too. And Arika making a sexy pose while letting that cloth drape over her wasn't helping reduce that attraction.

"Well, maybe...," Erstin offered. "I mean, put a nice apron over it?"

"And did you see the apron that goes with this one?" Arika challenged as she picked up a white piece of cloth that was, in fact, transparent.

"Yeah, that's a playtime outfit," Erstin had to concede.

Fighting back a blush at wondering why Erstin knew about playtime outfits, Nina shook her head. "Could we maybe get back to work?" she asked dryly.

"Hey, Erstin!" Arika noted as she again checked the measurements on one outfit, "I bet this one would fit you!"

"I guess," Erstin admitted as she peered at it.

Grabbing Erstin by the arm Arika dragged her towards the staff room built into the side of the large hall, "Come on, let's see how it looks."

"Wait, we can't...," Erstin cried as Nina jumped up.

"It's fine, it's fine," Arika said glibly as she dragged Erstin inside, "it's just product testing! It's perfectly justified."

Erstin pulled free, frowning as the door to the little room closed. "Arika, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Shh!" Arika shushed her then whispered, "You still have a crush on Nina, right?"

Erstin blushed furiously, looking away shyly. "Yes?" she answered softly.

Arika hefted the outfit she had grabbed as she told Erstin eagerly, "Put this on, and I bet you she will notice you!"

"I couldn't...," Erstin fingered the leather like material of the costume.

"You have to take risks occasionally," Arika said as she handed her the costume. "Look, I'll put the one on for Fujino's less busty friend. It ought to fit, and that way I'll be out there keeping you company," she encouraged Erstin.

"I really think this is a bad idea," Erstin said dubiously, but she still took the bundle of material from Arika.

"That's the spirit!" Arika encouraged her.

Erstin held up the leather-like material, noting it wouldn't cover much as she muttered again, "This is a really, really bad idea."

Despite working at shop that dispensed adult novelties through the mail, Nina Wong liked to think of herself as a nice, normal girl. She had simply fallen into this job when applying for a computer job, and had ended up liking the boss, Lena Sayers. That, and nearly being abducted by Elliot Chandler, who kept declaring how cute she was and wanting to take her home with her.

But despite everything, Nina liked to think she was a nice normal girl. So it was a bit stunning to realize how HOT she found the idea of her co-workers dressing up in maid outfits. 'Well, Fujino style sexy maids,' she corrected, as if that would help.

The door to the staffroom creaked open, and Nina found herself looking up eagerly. Arika emerged first, wearing the clingy, tight maid outfit with white stockings, the material looking like it had been painted on. She might be slim but it was a sexy slimness, like a cat slinking it's way down the alley towards you.

Then Erstin emerged, and Nina felt her mouth go dry. Instead of cloth the outfit was made of some kind of synthetic leather, with a very brief top that was held together with straps. The mini-skirt was barely covering the top of her thighs, and her legs were encased in gleaming white material.

"What do you think?" Arika asked, seizing Erstin from behind and lifting up her breasts.

"Urk," Nina felt the blood rush away from her head, then darkness overcame her.

Nina wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she found her head resting somewhere soft. It was nice feeling, and warm, so she just let herself relax as she listened to them talk.

"Damn, I guess it was too much for her," Arika's familiar voice noted.

"I hope she didn't bang her head," Erstin noted, sounding much closer as she ran her fingers lightly over Nina's head.

Nina felt the clouds on her mind clear, realizing she was looking up at Erstin, who was peering down at her in concern. Worse, she realized that her head was resting in Erstin's soft lap!

"Ack!" Nina yelped as she made herself start pushing herself up.

"Easy," Arika grabbed her shoulders, "you took quite a knock on the head."

"And who's fault was that?" Nina demanded even as she felt Erstin pressing up against her back.

"I'm so sorry," Erstin said gently.

Nina blushed as she felt Erstin's firm breasts against her back. "It's all right," she said, "I'm pretty sure I know who's idea this was."

"Heh heh heh," Arika chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Nina shook her head, glad that the momentary dizziness was gone. "You two should get those costumes off, we don't want Miss Fujino knowing we test drove them."

"Aww," Arika pouted but got up from where she had been kneeling beside where Nina had been laying on the floor.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Erstin asked, peering at Nina's face intently, "You're all flushed."

Nina did her best not to stare at Erstin's mostly uncovered breasts, but it was a futile effort. "I'm just a bit... overheated," she lied.

"Really?" Erstin moved a bit closer, studying Nina intently.

"Really," Nina lied, hoping that Erstin didn't understand how much of a tease she was being. Because if she did understand, then Nina thought she was in a great deal of trouble.

"Okay," Erstin nodded as she turned, "I'll go get changed too."

Nina found her gaze inevitably drawn to the flash of white panties peeking out from Erstin's tiny mini-skirt, and was almost hypnotized. Erstin's hips swayed sexily as she walked back to the staff room, and Nina had to gulp to clear her dry throat.

Cute, sweet Erstin was bad enough, Nina wasn't sure she could survive sex-kitten Erstin.

To be continued...?

Notes: I got to thinking where DOES Fujino get all the outfits she keeps putting Natsuki and Mai in, and the scene nearly wrote itself. Just a cute little break while I figure out what kinky things Shizuru will do next time. Heh!


	5. Chapter 5

She is my Master

Five

Chie Harada smiled as the boyish, black haired young woman went to the cafeteria. She and Aoi Senou usually ate together, and for the past few days they had invited Mai Tokhia to eat with them. It was a friendly gesture, of course, but Chie could also admit to ulterior motives.

For most of her school life Chie had prided herself on being the best gossip in school. Tho she didn't really think of it as 'gossip' but sharing news. Breakups, dating, who was cheating on tests, even which teachers to talk to and which to avoid, she prided herself on knowing it all.

Shizuru Fujino, however, was one of those interesting exceptions. There were rumours circulating about her, like every teacher, but unlike others Chie couldn't confirm anything. No one seemed to go into her house other than delivery men, and she rarely had guests over. The only break in her armor seemed the recent arrival of Mai and Natsuki.

Aoi sat down beside her, her long brown hair shimmering. "So, have you decided on how to pump Mai for information?" she teased.

"Nothing so crude," Chie laughed. Mind you she wanted to ask Mai about the lunch that Natsuki and Shizuru had shared yesterday, but figured it'd be pushing her luck. "We will be subtle," she decided.

"Really?" Aoi gave her a look.

"Hey, I can do subtle," Chie laughed as she remembered. "At least it won't be as crazy as when Nao and the others got drunk."

"Ooh, don't remind me," Aoi winced visibly, "that girl was such a easy drunk it wasn't funny. Her, Haruka and Yukino got totally plastered."

"It wasn't one of my better plans," Chie admitted, "but t did have some good consequences. We ended up with Haruka and Yukino together, finally."

"And Haruka hates your guts now," Aoi pointed out flatly.

"Well, yes, that too," Chie sighed.

Just then Mai hurried over, looking apologetic. "Sorry I'm late, that creep Tate was trying to hit on me again."

"I thought he was pretty popular" Aoi noted mildly. "He's not bad looking and is on the kendo team," she added.

"When someone talks to me I prefer them looking at my face rather than my boobs," Mai said dryly, gesturing to her impressive bosoms.

"Say no more," Chie laughed, though she couldn't entirely blame Tate. Anyone with a pulse and the slightest bit of interest in the fairer sex would probably notice Mai.

After going for a bowl of soup and coming back Mai sat down to eat. "The more I hear about you two the more interesting you sound," she said with a smile.

"Oh?" Aoi asked, "What have you heard?"

"You two are dating for one," Mai noted as she ate.

Chie shrugged expressively, "We don't exactly hide it. And it helps that the school has a pretty strong anti-discrimination policy."

"I'd guess so," Mai nodded. "Is the drunken orgy story true?"

"No it is not," Aoi laughed. "A classmate brought a bottle of wine to a party we had in our room, thinking it was fruit juice. Several people got drunk, but that's about it."

Mai snickered. "Invite me next time it happens," she said, "my dad used to let me drink a bit, so I can hold my liquor."

"We'll do that," Chie promised. "So how are you doing in class? If you need any help, just ask."

"Chie does surprisingly good notes, considering how much texting she does in class," Aoi said with a sigh. "She's lucky the teachers don't notice."

"Considering half the time I'm sending you naughty texts...," Chie teased Aoi, making her girlfriend blush faintly.

Mai chuckled, as they talked on. Chie was a bit surprised at how sharp the other girl seemed, and perceptive too. She had picked up on the class dynamics remarkably fast, as well as figuring out which teachers would let you slide and which were tough.

"Look out for Midori too," Aoi warned her cheerfully, "she may seem easy going, but it's all a front. She liked pop quizzes too."

"Oh, that's going to suck," Mai sighed.

Aoi brought the conversation around to where they wanted it to go by asking, "What do you think of Miss Fujino as a teacher?"

Mai finished off her soup with a slurp. "I think she looks kind of flighty but is pretty sharp underneath," she decided.

"And who likes teasing Natsuki," Chie noted.

"It is fun teasing those stoic types," Mai agreed, "even I teased her when we first started being roommates, after all."

"Ooh, mean!" Aoi laughed.

Chie finished off her own food as she asked, "And you're okay with renting rooms from her?"

Mai gave her a look, as if she was quite aware that Chie was trying to manoeuvre her. Still, she answered promptly, "I'm fine with it, really. I've heard the rumours about her, but they all sound pretty far fetched to me."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ooh, I don't believe this!" Natsuki yelped, stomping her foot in annoyance.

"I really have no idea how this keeps happening," Shizuru shook her head mournfully as Natsuki stood in her new maid uniform, "we even ordered it together."

Natsuki scowled, straightening out her uniform with annoyance. The two HAD in fact ordered the uniform online together, which made the whole situation even more vexing.

This maid's uniform at least looked more like a traditional maid outfit, with a skirt going down to the knees, blouse and apron, but sadly the cloth was both thin and very nearly transparent. Even with her slim figure the outfit looked incredibly sexy. Especially with her black lacy underwear.

"Nice undies Natsuki," Mai teased, wearing a similar outfit with her usual white undergarments. The more well endowed girl sexily strained her blouse, while her skirt rode up quite sexily.

"Shut up," Natsuki growled, blushing.

Shizuru covered her mouth to hide a smile, getting her amusement under control. Once Natsuki was looking at her again she had her usual mild expression on her face. "I'm really sorry about this," she repeated sincerely.

Natsuki looked down at her outfit and sighed again. "Well, at least it covers everything," she admitted, "mostly."

"That's the spirit," Mai agreed, "now, we better get to work. Don't want to leave any of the day's jobs unfinished after all."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki sighed as she headed off to get the cleaning supplies while Mai started dinner and desert.

Shizuru went into her bedroom, then opened up the hidden room with the view screens connected to cameras all over the house. She settled into her chair with a smile, then ran through the images around the house.

It took only a few moments to find Natsuki, the girl having her back turned as she wiped off a coffee table. The almost transparent skirt hugged her ass as she bent over, clearly showing the lacy black panties. She zoomed in the camera and saw the details of her yummy looking butt, and the way the cloth moved across her ass,

Natsuki finished dusting and stood up straight, then stretched a bit. The catlike gesture made her dress ride up daringly, even as it made her breasts stand out. Shizuru felt her mouth water slightly, remembering a friend who had once commented that 'More than a mouthful was a waste.'

'Well, I think she was right,' Shizuru mused as she watched the attractive girl work. The glossy black hair and lovely face, coupled with a nice body... it was a pleasure just watching her move. Not that Shizuru didn't want to do more, of course, but she was no despoiler of innocents.

Yet, anyway.

Banishing that naughty thought Shizuru watched Natsuki climb a ladder, getting the double bonus of watching through the transparent skirt AND getting a panty shot. It was funny, but with that outfit Shizuru could see it all anyway, yet somehow looking up a skirt still had a certain... thrill.

Shizuru made a mental note not to go with anything skimpier. Not that she would mind the girls just running around in their underwear, but a lot of the fun came from sneaking a view. Skimpy outfits were fine, but nudity was out she decided.

Natsuki moved on to the library, and Shizuru took a few more moments admiring her shapely body before she sighed. DAMN this girl was a work of art. If Shizuru was a poet she would write sonnets about her lovely behind and pert breasts. If she was a painter she'd fill galleries with her lovely face and body.

Well, no, Shizuru wouldn't want to share THAT. She'd paint Natsuki then plaster her walls with the paintings.

Smirking Shizuru set the cameras to record, then got up. As much as she enjoyed ogling her girls she also had work to do. Being a part time teacher was fun, but it did require a certain amount of grading and such. It was all rather tedious, but on the bright side it gave her a chance to tease Natsuki away from her home. AND to see Natsuki in a cute uniform.

Sometimes Shizuru found herself wondering why she didn't spy on Mai more. The girl did have the more impressive figure, and seemed less shy about her looks. Still, there was no thrill in looking at Mai, and that was one of her reasons for spying. A bold girl was boring in her experience. Plus, it was so fun to tease Natsuki!

With a sigh Shizuru went back to grading essays.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mai Tokhia hummed to herself softly as she checked dinner. Everything was cooking nicely, so she made sure the kitchen was mostly tidy and leaned against the counter for a moment. She sometimes felt a bit guilty, letting Shizuru ogle Natsuki the way she did, but she comforted herself that it was mostly harmless.

Besides, the mutual attraction was obvious! There was no way Natsuki would get so flustered if she wasn't at least a bit attracted to Shizuru. And it seemed Natsuki was just Shizuru's type. So all Mai had to do was get Natsuki to admit her feelings and to get Shizuru to stop just watching. Easy as pie!

"Whoops, dessert," Mai reminded herself, and set to work.

To be continued...

Notes: I'm sorta thinking about bringing more of the Mai Hime cast in now, we'll see. At the very least I may have Chie snooping around. The drunken party Chie mentions is from one of the Drama CDs for Mai Hime, though I messed with the characters involved a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

She is my Master!

Chapter Six

Natsuki kissed the other woman, running her hands through long hair as he went up on tip toes to press their lips together. Fuller, more shapely breasts pressed against her own as a arm circled around her, another resting possessively on her ass.

"Oh god," Natsuki gasped as they broke apart.

Natsuki rather dimly registered she was wearing another maid outfit, this one the skimpiest yet. There was a cute cap, opera gloves, stockings and a full apron all in white, but that was it! She was almost nude, and shivered and gasped as hands roamed over her body.

She tried to see the sexy woman who was so skillfully ravaging her, but somehow her face remained in shadow. All Natsuki could do was moan and cry out as hands teased her body and her neck was gently nibbled on. The apron was untied as that naughty mouth moved down, licking and sucking at Natsuki's breasts. A leg was thrust up between Natsuki's legs and she found herself grinding her wetness against it.

"Please, please," Natsuki gasped breathlessly, about to come already from the pure excitement and the relentlessly teasing hands.

"You don't have to beg, Natsuki," the voice purred and Natsuki realized it was Shizuru pleasuring her, "It's mah pleasure."

"Aaah!" Natsuki yelped as she came awake, sitting up in bed as her hands tangled the clean white sheets. She was panting softly, breathless as she realized that she'd just had a very vivid, erotic dream... about their LANDLADY.

"Hmm?" Mai blinked sleepily, raising her head from the next bed over, the strawberry blond looking around sleepily.

The two girls were sharing what had once been either the maid or butler's modest quarters in the Fujino home. Well, Shizuru called the quarters modest, in fact both girls had more space than in their old dorm room, along with a connecting bathroom and a small kitchenette. One of the many reasons Natsuki was willing to put up with the crazy maid outfits was how nice the place was to live in.

"Sorry," Natsuki managed as she got her breathing under control and wiped the sweat from her brow. She was deeply embarrassed to realize that she was very wet between her legs... and it wasn't pee down there either.

"Are you all right?" Mai asked her, sitting up and not incidentally revealing she was just in a very scanty nightie. Amusingly the sexy underwear was something Natsuki herself helped buy for Mai, the other girl having certain... connections.

Natsuki looked away, feeling faintly embarrassed at how sexy Mai looked with her large, perky breasts barely contained by the lace and silk. "I think so," she answered then lied, "Just a bit of a nightmare, I think."

"Uh huh," Mai answered a bit skeptically. She was pretty sure she knew what fear sounded like, and that had NOT been the sort of noises Natsuki made. In fact, the moans that had woken Mai up pretty much sounded... sexual.

"It's fine," Natsuki said quickly as she got back under her sheets, "and we'd better get back to sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

Mai sighed, laying back. Natsuki might not want to talk about it, but she had ways of making her talk...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Shizuru smiled as she confidently lead the class, pacing down the aisles in her suit jacket and skirt. She was always careful about what she wore, making sure she stayed within the rules of the school while still being at least a bit sexy. It was a careful balancing act, but she usually managed to be good looking while still looking like a teacher.

She noticed Natsuki looking out the window and hid a smile as she stalked up behind her. She bent down to bring her mouth to the girl's ear and purred, "Natsuki-chan?"

"Eeep!" Natsuki yelped as she jerked up and away from Shizuru's voice.

Shizuru had to fight back a chuckle at Natsuki's reaction. Though... was Natsuki blushing a bit harder than usual? It was hard to tell, but the girl had been kind of out of sorts this morning. Maybe she'd had a bad night or something?

"Glad to have you with us, Natsuki," Shizuru teased as she rested her hip against the side of the desk, letting her skirt ride up just a little.

"Sorry, Miss Fujino," Natsuki said sheepishly.

"That's fine, I'll just give you extra homework for not paying attention," she teased. Shizuru strode towards the front of the class, well aware that the boys and girls were staring at her. She liked having sex appeal, especially when it was mostly harmless like this.

Natsuki groaned at the idea of extra work, and several of her classmates gave her sympathetic looks. "Yes, ma'am," she sighed.

Shizuru turned to the class, smiling slightly as she said, "Now, as end of term nears I know you're all getting a lot of extra work from various teachers." She paused, coughed and added, "Advanced tig," then coughed again.

Everyone snickered at that. The professor of maths frankly loathed Shizuru, and she in turn cheerfully returned the emotion. Apparently he thought she was too flighty, though there were rumours that Shizuru seduced his wife/girlfriend and/or lover. No one knew how seriously to take those rumours, but they certainly amused the student body. And apparently Shizuru herself.

"So I'm not going to dump anything too hard on your plates," Shizuru said with a smile. "However I DO want a essay from each of you, a minimum of five pages, double sided." As the students moaned she added, "Subject and content up to you. You can even use projects for other classes, just write it well and bullshit creatively. Got it?"

There was a chorus of relieved yeses. That the teacher would let them use work from other courses was a relief, though they all realized that to do that they would have to work a bit harder on their existing projects. Several wondered if the other teachers would appreciate what Shizuru was doing for them.

As the class was filing out for their next subject Shizuru called out, `Natsuki? Can I see you a moment?"

Natsuki stopped in front of Shizuru's desk, squirming as the other woman studied her. "Yes?" she prompted the older woman.

Shizuru smiled faintly, "I was in such a rush getting out of the house this morning I hadn't noticed how tired you looked. Are you all right?"

Natsuki flushed slightly, touched at the other woman's concern. "I'm fine," she reassured her, "I just didn't sleep well."

"I'm hurt," Shizuru pouted, "So I'm so boring you just fell asleep?"

"You're not boring, it's just...," Natsuki started only to realize she was being teased again. She crossed her arms and did her best not to pout, "Don't tease me."

"Sorry, it's just that you're so cute when you're flustered," Shizuru purred. She added quietly, "If the maid job is really becoming a issue, let me know. I can always cut back a bit on your duties during your finals and such."

Natsuki smiled, once again touched by the other woman's concern.

"Besides," Shizuru drawled, "I can have you make it up later."

Natsuki scowled at that. "What extra assignment do I have to do?" she asked, referring to her punishment for dozing in class.

"Hmm," Shizuru patted her chin, "decisions decisions..."

Natsuki growled, "Shizuru."

"I like the sound of that," Shizuru noted with a smile. She looked at Natsuki thoughtfully then relented, "A poem, I think. Your choice."

"Oh you have to be kidding," Natsuki groaned.

Shizuru smirked as Natsuki walked away and added, "Turn it in with your essay."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So, are you going to tell me what woke you?" Mai asked as they walked back to the mansion from school. She had given Natsuki a few hours to let her guard down, so to speak, but she still wanted to know what was going on with her friend.

"Would you just let it go?" Natsuki scowled, trying to look fierce.

Mai didn't want to tell her, but Natsuki really didn't look that scary. If she was honest Mai would say Natsuki looked cute, or even a bit sexy with those intense eyes. Not that Mai went that way, of course, but there was already a good number of girls who considered themselves Natsuki's fans.

"Hey, I don't want to get woken up again," Mai pointed out reasonably.

Natsuki scowled, "It won't happen again."

"Right," Mai said skeptically as they walked along one of the many tree lined lanes in Fuka. "Like you never have moments, huh?" she teased, remembering how Natsuki had tried to shoot a peeping tom months ago and got them into their current situation.

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki acknowledged grimly. They walked along as she added quietly, "I had a... dream."

"And...?" Mai pressed.

Natsuki blushed as she mumbled, "It was a erotic dream."

Mai looked at her oddly. "Did I just hear you say you had a wet dream?" she asked.

Natsuki winced as several passerby gave them looks. "Do you have to say that?" she asked tiredly. "Geeze..."

Mai chuckled softly, "You are way too repressed, Kuga. I had my first one of those years ago."

"It wasn't my first...," Natsuki started then instantly decided it was a bad idea to continue that discussion. "Anyway, I was a bit startled, so...," she waved it off.

"Huh," Mai nodded thoughtfully. She gave Natsuki a thoughtful look, "It wasn't about me, was it? I know my bosoms can overwhelm people, so..."

"It was not you," Natsuki growled, noting that Mai was clearly getting FAR too much pleasure out of this.

"No?" Mai sounded vaguely disappointed, "You're sure? I'm certain my breasts figured someplace in your fantasies..."

Natsuki just gave her a flat glare. "Would you please just drop it?" she asked.

"Oh, no," Mai smiled. She got in front of Natsuki, walking backwards as she grinned, "I want details, damn it! What did you dream about?"

"None of your business," Natsuki growled.

"Aw, come on," Mai wheedled, "please? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Natsuki shuddered at that thought, "No!"

To be continued...


End file.
